Ruins
by nAims
Summary: inspired by the narnia books.She found herself on top of a hill looking back she could see the high crumbling wall of the garden very far away. She whirled around, her hair and dress flying in all direction. She felt herself being lifted up and swept of h


**Ruins(one-shot)**

**Disclaimer: **no profit inteded here all the characters belong to j.k rowling

**A/N: **the italicized portions are flashbacks.... please remember(characters are draco and Hermione... ume-extra lang yung soldier!!!)

* * *

Hermione walked. Her fingers on the ivy covered walls.

Pushing her way through the thick mass of trees, she snagged the hem of her white satin gown in many places, in various times.

The ruins seemed like an abandoned garden or orchard. High walls surrounded the lush green paradise, helping the tall trees block the sun out. The forest floor was bathed in green light.

The place seemed solemn, she daren't make a noise. She could feel something. There was magic in the air, something very beautiful's about to happen. She could feel her skin tingle with anticipation.

* * *

_A young man in fine clothes was riding out on a pure white stallion. The magnificent horse galloped through the tall green grass of the hill. Its owner had thrown his arms sideways, had his blond head tilted back as he recieved the gentle gale.

* * *

_

She stopped and found herself in front of a wooden door which was half concealed with ivy. It was erected in the middle of the garden, no walls were beside it. She felt the edges of the stone holding the door upright, looking for proof that there was once a wall beside it, that the door once belonged to a wall. But the edges were smooth. Slowly she walked around it, it looked like a plain old door, leading to nowhere.

She began to walk away from it but she felt that she should open it, less she die from curiousity. She carefully striped the ivy off the door.

On top of the door, on the stone, there was a carving. Standing on tiptoe she grazed her fingers over it.

* * *

_A peasant girl was on the field, with her family. They were gathering the grapes for the king's wine. She stood up and stretched her back. She stared back at the blinding sun, finally placing the wicker absket of grapes on her left hip, she trudged up the hill to the barn.

* * *

_

Placing her hand on the rusted handle, she pushed it down and slowly opened the door. She could see nothing special about it, it merely showed the other side of the garden.

Hesitating she pushed her hand through. She found herself not the least bit surprised when her hand vanished. Determined, she pushed her way through.

* * *

_The peasant later found herself on the grass, her basket a few meters away, but her grapes were all over the place. A pair of strong hands helped her up._

_A whip lashed out and struck her back. She winced in pain and bit her lip. He could see blood on it. Wiping the blood away, she quickly dropped to her knees and kissed the prince's boot. Muttering her pardon all the time. She retreated away from him and bowed low. Glancing at the soldier behind her, she quickly gathered what was left of her grapes and basket and hurried to the safe enclosure of the barn._

_"Your highness." the soldier pulled the stallion to his master. The soldier heaved himself up his own horse and trotted away. The prince couldn't take his eyes off the peasant.

* * *

_

She found herself on top of a hill looking back she could see the high crumbling wall of the garden very far away. She whirled around, her hair and dress flying in all direction. She felt herself being lifted up and swept of her feet. In a moment she was staring into deep pools of silver.

"Together at last." he whispered, whisking her away.

* * *

A/N: i would like to thank c.s. lewis for inspiring me... reading it for the second time. and i'm loving it more and more in each passing day. the ruins part are inspired by the cair paravel ruins and the door is adapted in Prince caspian (IV book) very smitten with the high king of all kings in narnia, emperor of the lone islands, knight of the most noble order of the lion. Peter Pevensie!! love his loyalty the big bro image, skills in combat and startegies. and sense of responsibility...

have you read those chronicles yet?? you should!!!

kitty the narnian


End file.
